


Long Time Coming

by faicotone



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Coming Out, M/M, PINOF, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faicotone/pseuds/faicotone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dan made a decision and Phil was surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me spending way too much time pondering what Dan said about the inspiration behind TABINOF.

“Phil.”

“Hold on. Let me set this light up first .”

“Phil.”

“Just a second.”

“Phil!”

Hearing Dan’s raised voice, Phil finally left the giant light alone and gave his stubborn boyfriend a questioning look. “What?”

With his srs bsnss expression on, the 25 year-old said “I think they’re ready.”

 

Phil was confused. They were about to film PINOF8. He had been setting everything up while Dan took control of picking the questions and preparing the sharpie (because that’s an actual serious part of their filming process). What was Dan talking about? What was ready? The questions? The fans? The set up?

 

He must have conveyed his confusion very clearly on his face because Dan immediately explained. “The Phangirls, Phil. Our viewers. I think they’re ready for the truth.”

“Oh.”

Phil was stunned. Of course he knew what “truth” Dan was referring to. They had literally been talking about this for years now. They didn’t bring it up very often but it was always a constant presence in their life.

 

The truth about their relationship.

 

After the disaster that was 2012, when they fought so badly that they decided to take a break for a few months, Dan and Phil discussed what they wanted to do and how they were going to move forward in excruciating details. Phil didn’t particularly care whether or not they come out to the internet but absolutely insisted on telling every single person they could trust to keep secrets. He didn’t want them to go out of their way to hide it, either.

Dan just wanted them to be together and be happy.

At the time, he was convinced that coming out would ruin their career and, frankly, Phil had to admit he had a point. However, Dan was also convinced that they wouldn’t be able to hide forever and they both admitted that they didn’t want to. So they formulated a plan.

Dan was to be the one responsible for everything. Phil never said a word about any of it from the beginning and both of them wanted to keep it that way. Dan, however, had said way too many. He had to make up for his mistakes but he needed to do it gradually. People can’t change in just one day, after all.

 

He started simple; stopped proclaiming that he was straight, treated Phil like an actual human being on camera again, allowed himself to leave in some slightly suspicious physical contacts and looks in their videos, things like that.

The fans were ecstatic. They were too cautious to be blunt about it but they were all glad Dan finally got his head out of his ass. Things were looking up and they had so many wonderful opportunities waiting for them.

 

As time passed, Dan tried to slip in some more hints. Stuffs about his sexuality, some domestic anecdotes, a few cheeky likes here and there.  
Starting their gaming channel was an official announcement to their fans that “We are okay and we are staying together.”

Even after all those years, the positive responses they received were still overwhelming. Dan knew it was a big step toward their goal and he was so very grateful that their fans had been more supportive and loyal than ever.

 

Somewhere along the way, they also decided to write a book.

Dan contemplated the inevitability of the end way too often to be healthy, everybody knew that. But now that they were planning to do something that could potentially affect their life drastically, that ending seemed nearer and scarier than ever. He needed to deal with it somehow.

The book and the tour were the answer. The book would be something physical, like carving their name into stones, something to prove that at one point in time Dan and Phil existed in this world.

The tour was mostly Phil’s active imagination and Dan’s perfectionist tendency at play. They knew they would do a tour for the book. Every Youtuber and their mother did one, it was obligatory. And they wanted to meet as many of their fans as they could anyway, to bring them as much happiness as possible. Dan felt unsatisfied with just a normal book tour, though. Going around the world just to sign books and take photos didn’t seem right to him.

So Phil came up with an idea. They could do an actual stage performance tour; something massive, something worth people’s time, and most importantly, something them. Dan was skeptical at first, but when they actually tried to figure out the logistic for it and realized it was possible, he was more than excited. Despite giving up the dream of becoming an actor a long a time ago, he still missed the feeling of performing on stage sometimes. This whole process ignited passions in him, old and new.

They didn’t have any particular talent or skill to work with, but they gave everything they got and it worked out beautifully. Their fans loved it. Their friends congratulated them on their success. Dan and Phil just smiled and thanked them, knowing they had yet to succeed in their ultimate goal.

 

Now, 4 years after it all started, Dan seemed to think it was finally time for the final step.

Phil might have been expecting it. What with all the blatant clues they were both dropping in the past year. They already agreed that it would be Dan’s call so he didn’t worry too much and waited for Dan to make the decision. Which Dan just did.

They stared at each other for a while, trying to figure out whether or not they were really okay with this. Then Phil smiled brightly and plopped down on his bed next to Dan.  
“Let’s do this then.”

 

After almost 10 minutes of weird questions with weirder answers and disturbing animal impressions, Phil was fixing his fringe when Dan suddenly attempted a backflip, failed horribly, then flopped back on the bed and drawled out “IS PHAN REAL?”

He finished messing with his hair and looked straight into the lens, his heart breaking the sound barrier at the speed it was pounding and spoke, unblinking. “Is it?”

Dan got up from his position, moved so close to the camera that Phil could only see a pair of beautiful brown eyes in the view finder, and hissed “YESSSSSSSSS”  
He then climbed back onto the bed and asked “Why can’t penguin fly?” to which Phil replied with “Because they had too many sushis.”

 

 

 

 

\---------------------------

 

 

 

Phil edited it, as usual. And showed it to Dan when he finished, as usual. Dan snuggled up to him while watching it, mumbled “seems good” when he got to the end, and hugged Phil a little tighter when they click the upload button together.

They tweeted the video when it finished uploading. And they waited.

 

Dan’s “YESSSSSSSSS” was at 4:47 in the video. Roughly 5 minutes after it went up, their Twitters blew up.

 

At the 20 minutes mark, #PHANISREAL started trending in the UK. Their phone respectively gone insane with mentions and direct messages, calls from their close friends, emails from their agency and the BBC.

 

After 30 minutes, they trended worldwide. News articles and Youtube videos were starting to pop up. With Dan still snuggled into his side, Phil finally checked their hashtag.  
2 hours and hundreds, if not thousands, of tweets later, he kissed the side of Dan’s head and told him quietly, “We’re gonna be okay.”

 

Dan turned to look at him. This close, Phil could see he was somewhat breathless. His brown eyes blown a little wider, his chapped lips parted slightly. He looked delirious and alive. He was the most beautiful thing Phil had ever seen.

After a beat, Dan smiled and pressed his lips to Phil’s softly.

 

“I know.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, my first Phanfic! (Not actually though, the first one I wrote died a horrible death when I broke my old phone. But let's not talk about that *sniff*) I am a fully committed Phan trash now. I have fallen. I am trapped. This is my end. This is the birth of my era of sins.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr if you want http://faicotone.tumblr.com


End file.
